warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nemean Lions
The Nemean Lions are a Loyalist Successor Chapter of the Imperial Fists, raised in the 38th Millennium during the Twenty Third “Sentinel” Founding. Chapter Overview The Nemean Lions are a Successor Chapter raised from the genestock of the Imperial Fists' Primarch, Rogal Dorn. Created during the Twenty Third Founding in the early years of the 38th Millenium their original role was to defend the Aeaean Cluster from Xenos incursions but the comparative peace of this region after the Medean Crusade in M39 has resulted in the Chapter taking on a more expansive role across the Imperium. The Lions have fought in most of the major conflicts of the Galaxy since their founding, from Cadia to Armaggeddon, the Gothic War, the Macharian Crusade and the Indomitus Crusade. This latest conflict has left the Lions badly depleted, with less than half their strength and they have returned to their homeworld to rebuild. A Chapter with a impressive history despite its relative youth, they seem to be paragons of loyalty and purity. Well hidden beneath the surface however lie internal divisions and potentially heretical revelations. Founding In the 38th Millennia it was decided that Ultima Segmentum needed more Astartes Chapters to counter the constant threat of Xenos attacks in the Aeaean Cluster. However the decision to make a new founding from Caelus Prime had an unusual story. The young King Shaka heard of this planned Founding and vowed that his people would contribute to the Emperor’s chosen. He raised a force of his finest warriors, the best that Caelus could provide and sought the help of a Rogue Trader to take him to The Phalanx and demand a meeting with the Imperial Fists Chapter Master. He would have no other Chapter for his people and would not accept refusal. This boldness impressed the Fists and they petitioned the High Lords to include Caelus Prime as the home of a new chapter. Since Caelus was already under consideration this was swiftly approved. Shortly afterwards the Twenty Third Founding began in earnest. The Nemean Lions were founded and Shaka’s men were among those selected for implantation of geneseed. The newly anointed Chapter Master (for which the Nemean title of Regulus was created) Shaka was not yet done though, after seeing the quality of the arms and armour his men were being given Shaka was not satisfied. He immediately set off for the Forgeworld of Tvastar. Shaka had heard of the ill-fated Crimson Robes, a Chapter lost in the warp since the 33rd Millenium which had re-emerged 5 years ago, only to be assaulted by an Ork fleet and driven to the planet of Chekhov IV. There the chapter had been wiped out after heavy fighting before reinforcements could arrive and repel the greenskins. The salvageable power armour and wargear had been taken to Tvastar for repair and Shaka wanted this rare cache of Heresy era equipment for his men. The Mechanicus was initially dismissive but after Shaka presented the Magos with gifts, including rare pelts from Apex Nemean Leonis (famed for their near impenetrable hide) he was able to gain their attention. The Lions were able to augment their Mk VII armour with pieces of Mk III as a result and a few veteran squads were even blessed with full suits of Mk III armour. Even more impressive though was the almost complete suit of Mk II armour which Shaka decided would be worn by the Lion’s Chapter Champion. Shaka laid the framework for what would follow, setting up the doctrines and tactics of his chapter, including the "Hunting Lions" formation and the "Lions Talons" assault strategy which would be completed by his successors. His legacy would be cut short though, a combination of his age when he was implanted and unforeseen failures of implanted organs meant that his health rapidly deteriorated after the first few centuries of his leadership. Shaka decreed that he would be placed into cryo sleep and woken when the chosing of a new Regulus was required. Most recently he was awakened to choose Alkaios, a promising commander who had gained incredible fame by killing a Apex Leonis singlehandedly and while unarmoured. As per tradition, Shaka set the Captain several trials, culminating in an unbreakable knot. The passing of these trials and the portent of the Apex Leonis assured that Alkaios gained the title of Regulus. Chapter Organisation The Lions are a hardened, veteran force which mostly adheres to the concepts of the Codex Astartes ''with a few changes. Each Company of the Lions is called a Speria and Each squad a Lochos. They combine all arms into flexible balanced battle groups, each one forming a larger whole that can react swiftly to new situations. There are no reserve Speria with the Lions, each one maintains a mix of unit types and regularly sees combat. Formations made up of several Speria are called Phalanxes and are led by the senior Lokhagos (Captain) who gains the temporary rank of Praetor for the duration of the operation. Alkaios announced shortly after his ascension that the Lions would be embracing the crusading clause of the Codex to help fill losses on the many campaigns they were fighting. Further losses in the Noctis Aeterna and Vigilus Crusade have meant that they have still significantly under strength, with approximately 680 Astartes currently. Equipment The Lions have a comparitively high proportion of Mk III armour due to their inheritance of the salvageable suits from the annihilated Crimson Robes Chapter at their creation. Most of their veteran squads wear Mk III armour thanks to its suitability in assaults and durability. The remainder of the Chapter wears either Mk VII or Mk X armour, often with a Mk III helm and/or pauldrons thanks to the availability of these parts. The close relationship between the Chapter and the Forgeworld of Tvastar has enabled the Lions to aquire a number of ancient Contemptor Dreadnoughts and other vehicles. Combat Doctrine The Lions favour a balanced approach to combat, with a mix of types within a battlegroup. They favour ranged combat overall thanks to their heritage of hunting with throwing spears but all Lions are trained in the arts of spear and sword combat and are very capable in close combat. The Lions like to coordinate their infantry and vehicles to ensure that when they advance the enemy is overwhelmed by the all-arms assault they face. The Lions strongly favour simple yet effective strategies based around application of force. For example the "Lions Claws", which places strong thrusts on the flanks and a powerful reserve in the centre. The enemy is pincered and surrounded by the flanks as they push into the centre before the reserve checks the counterattack and crushes the foe. Specialist Ranks The Nemean Lions' order of battle contains several specialist formations and officer ranks not present in other Space Marine Chapters, though they largely resemble the standard ''Codex Astartes ranks in function if not title. In Nemean culture when a title is bestowed upon a warrior it is taken as a new first name, replacing the previous one. *'Regulus (Chapter Master) ' *'Deathspeaker (Chaplain)' *'Spiritwalker (Librarian)' *'Sangoma (Apothecary)' *'Lokhagos (Captain)' *'Leader (Squad Sergeant)' Specialist Units The Lion Guard Comprised of the most veteran and skilled of the Chapter's Terminators, the Lion Guard are Elite Astartes clad in ancient suits of Tartaros Terminator armour. Each warrior has distinguished themselves by hunting a Nemean Leonis (though not an Apex, these are far too rare and powerful for any normal marine to take on alone, hence why Alkaios gained such renown when he killed one) and slaying it in ritual combat. Each warrior displays the pelt on his armour to show his prowess. The Lion Guard are fearsome in both hand to hand and ranged combat, dedicated to protect the Chapter Master with their lives. As Alkaios insists that the suits are kept meticulously repaired and maintained they do not bear the patchwork of scars that the more common Indomitus pattern wearing Anthropos carry as a sign of past deeds. Currently the Lion Guard is made up of non Primaris marines, the conversion process is not universally accepted amongst the Chapter, though no one thinks differently of Alkaios and the others who have undergone it and Alkaios still holds his guard and the other normal marines in the highest respect. Anthropos Veteran Astartes chosen for the honour of wearing ancient suits of Indomitus pattern Terminator armour. All Lions are trained extensively in the use of Terminator armour during their initiation and at regular intervals to ensure that no matter what happens, the Chapter has warriors capable of fighting in these relic suits. When a warrior permanently dons one of these suits of Terminator armour for battle he discards his own name and deeds and takes on those of the suit, which were given by the first wearer, millennia before. The Anthropos forbid the techpriests from repairing the suits after battle, barring damage that would render the suits unusable or the wearer vulnerable. As a result each armour bears many scars which tell the tale of the armour’s countless deeds in battle. Veterani Veteran Astartes are formed into elite squads for use in the most important situations, such as vanguards, spearheading assaults and ensuring that the centre of the "Lions Claws" formation does not give way before the pincers can do their work. These squads are equipped with Mk III power armour as a sign of their status and given access to rarer patterns of bolter such as the Phobos. Currently there is only one squad of Primaris Veterani, who's Mk III armour has been enlarged and augmented by MK X parts. As the number of Primaris Veterans increases the Chapter's Techmarines are looking at ways to speed up the currently slow process of enlarging the armour suits and overcoming the protestations of the machine spirits. Velites The Initiates of the Chapter are not formed into the traditional Scout units, instead they are formed into combat units and used in the same manner as regular tactical squads. These young bloods fight with an unbound eagerness, desperate to prove themselves in every possible battle to gain the respect of their elders. Each one carries a ritual hand spear to dip in the blood of a downed foe (provided said foe does not have toxic or corrosive blood!) Scouting for the Chapter is still carried out by the Velites, with the units expected to draw the foe back to the main body by skirmishing when in defence and probing the enemy lines for weakness when on the offensive. ] Eumenides REQUESTING DATA ACCESS... Input Security Clearance: Processing... Access: Granted REDACTED TO ONGOING INQUISITORIAL INVESTIGATION THOUGHT FOR THE DAY: "The difference between heresy and treachery is ignorance." Specialist Vehicles Corvus Anemoi A variant of the Corvus Blackstar. It is unknown how the Forgeworld of Tvastar acquired the STC for the Corvus nor how the Lions gained permission to use the vehicle, which is normally reserved for Deathwatch use only. All records on the matter are sealed and any attempt to investigate is quickly stifled. The Corvus Anemoi is substantially different to its progenitor, having been tailored to act more as a fire support/heavy transport, trading some of the stealthy covert abilities of the standard Corvus for heavier firepower. Sporting a pair of Armiger Autocannons alongside twin Lascannons, Stormstrike and Typhoon missile launchers, it can unleash a blistering hail of fire onto targets before dropping a cargo of Astartes and then providing close air support and interception of attack craft and drop ships. Armed with the usual suite of halo countermeasures, this flyer is able to pierce all but the heaviest AA defences as part of strike missions. Stormraven (Dios Pattern) A variant of the standard Stormraven, the Dios pattern has a substantially lengthened body. It cannot carry a greater number of Astartes however, as the extra space is taken up by thicker armour, an improved sensor suite to provide the passengers with greater battlefield awareness and more munitions and fuel to give the Dios pattern greater staying power to support the Lions it is fighting alongside. Chapter Fleet The Nemeans have a unusually large fleet, which has served them well on the various crusades and detached operations they have undertaken. Initially they were given a small fleet as part of their Founding, three Battle Barges and a number of Strike cruisers and escorts. While this was considered suitable for the Chapter to fulfil its role Shaka was not pleased with the situation. As part of the Bastion Chapters of the Aeaean Cluster the Lions were expected to cover a large area and their foes had sizeable fleets to call upon. Shaka was mindful of what had happened to the Crimson Robes, the scarred armour of his men a constant reminder of how vulnerable a Chapter can be in the huge universe. Shaka decided to enlist the help of The Solar winds of Auximite to help him search for new ships. The Auximite by chance had already found what Shaka wanted but lacked the means to tackle it themselves, a space hulk that contained salvageable ships from a long ago conflict. Scans of the spacehulk showed it was home to a human population, but no envoys that the Auximite had sent there had returned. Shaka saw the opportunities that this provided to both factions and decided to draw up plans. In a combined operation a force from the Auximite Merchant Fleet joined the Nemean Lions and together assaulted the Space Hulk. They quickly discovered that the humans were in fact an infestation of Genestealer Cults. After a prolonged engagement involving the entire Chapter sweeping the Hulk compartment by compartment, the Lions were able to defeat the Genestealers and claim the space hulk. From this they were able to cut free and claim a dozen ships, Consisting of a Glorianna class Dreadnought, three Battleships and a number of Cruisers. The Capital ships were relatively light damaged and could be quickly repaired and upgraded to serve the Chapter. The Cruisers would take longer to repair but would eventually join the Chapter fleet. Freed from the threat of enemy attack the Auximite were able to begin more extensive salvage operations of the spacehulk. The Glorianna was named Argos and became the flagship of the Nemean Fleet. In addition to their now formidable home fleet, the Nemeans have established an unofficial alliance with the Auximite to assist each other in space operations. The Axumite have gifted 5 Cruisers to the Nemean Lions to serve as a battle escort – though officially they are separate from the Lion’s fleet, functionally they are part of the Nemean fleet. Homeworld The Nemean homeworld is Caelus Prime, a world home to huge sprawling savanna plains that have a wide variety of animal species which either closely resemble Terran specimens or were deliberately seeded long ago for reason unknown. The Nemeans are a nomadic people with a strong warrior culture. From a young age they participate in ritualistic hunts to gain pelts. When they become marines they continue this tradition, adorning their armour with furs to show their prowess. The most acomplished warriors will show their prowess by hunting the famous Nemean Leonis, a huge Lion-like cat with fearsome claws. Fortress Monastery The Nemean Lions's Fortress Monastery is Mytikas Peak, positioned on a plateau overlooking the great plains of Thriasia, ancestral home of the Nemean tribes of Caelus prime. A sprawling network of the usual Astartes defences rings the perimeter and indeed from the outside the Fortress Monastery is a typical example of an Astartes fortress. Deep within the heart of the defences however is an enormous underground structure, a vast bunker that the Lions call home. It contains an extensive array of holo projectors and atmospheric processors to simulate the appearance of the plains that lie outside the many layers of stone, metal and shielding. Hundreds of tents, identical to those used by the tribes of the plains (though substantially larger), dot the artificial plain, allowing the Lions to continue to exist as they did prior to becoming Astartes and maintain the traditions that are deeply ingrained into their core while still being as well protected and safe as any other Chapter when it returns home to rest and rebuild after campaigns. Notable Animals The Nemean Leonis, while extremely similar to its historical ancestor the Terran Lion, has some key differences, for one its far greater size. It has diamond edged claws that are known to be able to pierce adamantium armour. However particularly notable is its infamous hide. Made from a collagen material the hide is highly resistant to damage, and it only gets stronger with age. Indeed this hide is what ancient Leonis, known as Apex are famous for as it makes them nearly invulnerable. Upon reaching a certain age and size the collagen undergoes molecular conversion into a bone skin hybrid. This skin is many magnifications more resistant to damage, to extent that conventional weapons, even bolters, cannot break it. This fact, coupled with the size and prime nature required before this mutation, makes the Apex Leonis exceptionally dangerous to hunt. Something that even experienced marines will think twice on. Primaris The adoption of the primaris by the Nemeans has not been a smooth one. When the Chapter was chosen to be part of the Indomitus crusade, Roboute Guilliman offered the Lions Primaris marines to fill losses sustained during the Noctis Aeterna. ''Alkaios was wary, these marines had no knowledge of Nemean culture and the traditions of the Chapter, they had gone on no hunts, earned no pelts. He decided to take one of the offered marines, the future Lt Alexiares, and see how well he adapted. He took Alexiares to the Nemean hunting grounds that each chapter ship holds. They stalked a lesser lion, with the Regulus teaching his charge the rituals of the hunt. Alexiares brought down the lion with a hunting spear and ended it with the ritual dagger in the traditional manner. Alkaios was greatly pleased at how quickly this Primaris had embraced the Nemean ways and the respect he had shown. Alkaios decided to accept Guillimans offer. This caused protest amongst the leadership and grumbling in the ranks. Several fights broke out between the two sides with a number of marines being injured. Philocentes spoke to the dissenters, telling them of his commune with the ancestors and the vision they had sent him, showing of how the Emperor's hand had guided Cawl's in the creation of the Primaris and that accepting these warriors would allow the Imperium to grow strong once more. This quietened most of the disagreement. In addition Alkaios gathered the Chapter on Nemea for a grand hunt so that all could see these new marines and they could gain pelts and glory. As part of this there were several days of ritual sparring contests. The new Primaris acquitted themselves well, despite the experience of the older marines. Nevertheless the Chapter Champion Antaeus, despite being shorter and weaker than the Primaris challengers won every contest, whether bare fisted or bladed, even against marines that had been in cryo storage since the Great Crusade. These events enabled the two groups to intermingle and bond with the Primaris being mostly accepted. Alkaios announced that voluntary upgrades to Primaris would begin immediately, he would be the first to undergo the procedure. While the integration of the initial Primaris had been completed successfully, Alkaios decided that the majority of replacements should be drawn from Nemean stock. When the Lions finally stood down from the Indomitus Crusade, having suffered over 600 casualties in some of the bloodiest fighting of the conflict, he took them home to rebuild, only accepting a small boost of Primaris reinforcements. Although he had accepted the original Primaris happily, Alkaios did not want over half the Chapter to be comprised of outsiders. The Chapter is currently in a mixed state, with some marines declining to upgrade, particularly those who are veterans of many centuries. Fractures are beginning to show in the Chapter once more as the original Primaris gain high ranks within the Speria. The recent ascension of some Primaris to the ranks of the Anthropos and the Veterani and the promotion of Primaris to Captain and Lieutenant positions in the First Speria has bred resentment amongst marines who feel their greater experience has been overlooked and that despite claims to the contrary, Alkaios is showing preference to the Primaris. The fact that almost all of the leadership of the Chapter has now undergone Primaris treatment does not help with this perception. Notable Conflicts The Cleansing of Zintanica V After the rebellion of Astra Militarum Regiments loyal to the Exiled Govenor Thogus, a detachment of the Nemean Lions was sent to quell the insurrection at the request of the loyalists. En route a distress call was received that reported the arrival of Chaos warbands and other heretical forces looking to claim the world. A strike force was assembled, drawing upon two Speria of Nemean Lions, the Ultramarines eight Company, Death Korps of Krieg Regiments and a detachment of Imperial Knights from the Teutonic Lancers house. Imperial forces were able to breach the Chaotic blockade and make planetfall while the Navy established superiority in orbit. They swiftly seized Hive Godaptle and united with Loyalist forces * '''The Trojan War. ' * The Third war for Armageddon. A detachment from the Lions held Hive Hartivus against multiple Ork assaults before the beginning of the season of fire. * The Battle of Vorlese. Lieutenant Alexiares lead a detachment of the Lions as part of the assault on the Grand Cruiser. * The War of Beasts on Vigilus. Regulus Alkaios lead a rare gathering of the entire Chapter as part of this conflict, liberating many Hives from the clutches of Chaos and Xenos. Close Allies Daughters of Athena - Well equipped and trained Astra Militarum Regiments raised on Caelus Prime alongside the Nemean Lions. The Lions have forged close bonds with the various Kori of the Daughters in the countless conflicts the two have fought in. If any are available the Lions will choose Daughters over other Imperial Guard forces in the area. The Solar Winds of Auximite - An alliance of Rogue Traders who were enlisted by King Shaka to ferry him to The Phalanx prior to the founding of the Nemean Lions. They have since become closely involved with the Lions, aiding them in both warfare and diplomacy (as long as there's profit to be had of course!) Forgeworld of Tvastar - The closest Forgeworld to Caelus Prime and the provider of all of the Chapter's equipment. Shaka took great care to cultivate a strong relationship with the Magos, to ensure that they always have the Lions in their thoughts when new gear is available. Notable Lions *'Regulus Strategos Shaka '- The former Chapter Master of the Nemean Lions, responsible for the Founding of the Chapter and the formation of it's culture, traditions and equipment. A huge and imposing figure even before his augmentation, Shaka was on more than one occasion mistaken for a Primarch by the primitive people of planets he fought on. He spent most of his time as Regulus fighting to ensure his Chapter was well equipped for the many wars they would have to fight, using threats, bribery and negotiation to build up his fleet and ground forces to the best they can be. Before his ill health forced him to renounce the leadership and be interred in cryosleep, Shaka wore a custom suit of Artificer armour made by the Techpriests of Tvastar. Shaka still lives and his Health, while failing, still allows him brief periods out of cryo, for the election of a new Regulus or conflicts of such importance that the presence of his imposing stature is necessary. Whenever Shaka now takes to the battlefield the mere sight of his silhouette can rally the Lions are inspire them to fight with threefold ferocity. *'Regulus Alkaios ' - The current Chapter Master of the Nemean Lions, ascending to the position shortly before the Indomitus Crusade. Alkaios has recently successfully undergone the process of becoming a Primaris. Alkaois is a hero of the people, at the front of the charge, the centre of the melee. His path to leadership, and the title of Regulus, was laid during a hunt for pelts, which saw Alkaois grapple with an Apex Nemean Leonis. With only his fists he fought off the massive predator, and was able to break its back in a grip worthy of Vulkan. Some people say that Alkaios lacks strategic intelligence, which is not true. Alkaios is straight minded, and does not believe in intricate tricks and ploys. His strategies are highly effective, and rely on basic principles. He prefers strategies like the Lions Claws, where the army is divided into 3 divisions, flanking and piercing with two outlying forces, where the centre force pins their enemy as an anvil. This strategy was originally created by Regulus Shaka. *'First Lokhagos Iolaus' - The current Captain of the First Speria. Iolaus ascended to the rank following the death of Captain Hylas at the hands of an Alpha Legion kill team during the re-conquest of Lernaean III. Following the confusion and disarray caused by the loss of several key leaders of the Speria, Iolaus was able to stabilise the situation and Rally the warriors, leading them out precarious situation they had found themselves in. After rejoining with Alkaios's forces, the Regulus decided to appoint Iolaus as the new Captain. Iolaus is a tacitern and pragmatic leader, willing to spend lives for the greater good, both those of his own men and allies. He prefers to stay at the rear, overseeing the combat strategies, waiting for the perfect moment before charging in and slaying foes with mighty blows from Imperator, his relic sword. *'Spiritwalker Iphiclus' -''' The current Chief Librarian of the Nemean Lions. Iphiclus lives in the shadow of his brother Alkaios, and enjoys it. While his brother stirs his army into frenzy, he quietly contemplates the moves and counter moves of their foe, and the outcome of the battle, and the next one. Iphiclus imagines grand strategies to resolve the combats they face, dynamically to Alkaios who will face each challenge as they come, and as they are. Iphiclus is a potent psycker, possibly even alpha level. Rarely for a librarian he has shunned the use of a psychic hood, saying that he has more clarity and awareness without it. For a spacemarine Iphiclus lacks prowess in battle, with poor marksmen scores, and average sword skill. However he has incredible strategic insight, if convoluted, and extraordinary psychic powers. *'''Deathspeaker Philocetes - Thanks to the sheer charisma that Alkaios carries with him, the current Deathspeaker does not need to work hard to inspire the Lions. Therefore Philocetes has delved into other aspects of his duties. After the Geneseed has been extracted from the fallen the Deathspeakers ensure everybody is burnt to ash. Philocetes has interrogated every member of the chapter, every recruit to root out those who are weak to chaos. He also records the history and deeds of the chapter’s members and activity. He does this if Iphiclus is lacking his duties as a librarian, absorbed with planning and plotting of the Chapters future instead. *'Chapter Champion Antaeus - ' ]Antaeus was a late recruit to the Astartes, initially rejected due to perceived poor suitability. He joined the Nemean PDF and rose swiftly, displaying impressive skill with any close combat weapon, particularly the traditional hunting spear and the long sword. He took his rejection strongly and fought hard to be recognised by both the Astartes and his superiors. Eventually he was accepted despite the reservations of the Apothecaries and began the process. 2 centuries later and he was a well respected warrior in the Chapter, recognised for his skills in combat. With the death of the previous champion, Antaeus was chosen by Alkaios after a ritual contest which saw him face 20 contenders in unarmoured single combat, defeating each one in a single day without taking a scratch in return. He has recently undergone the process of becoming a Primaris marine at the request of Alkaios. The Chapter Champion wears a rare complete suit of MKII power armour, enlarged to fit his new frame. He wields an ancient blade which bears a strong resemblance to the Black Sword of the Black Templars. Since his prowess is made clear, he does not feel the need to signal it further through pelts, choosing instead to only wear a piece of the Apex Leonis pelt which was gifted to him by Alkaios upon his ascension. *'Lieutenant Alexiares' - A young but already highly decorated Astartes who fought alongside Roboute Guilliman during the Indomitus Crusade. The first Primaris to be accepted by the Chapter, Alexiares was responsible for passing on the knowledge he had gained to the other Greyshields adopted by the Chapter. He was gifted a relic blade by the Ultramarines as thanks for his aid in the War of Beasts. His skill at arms and cunning intellect has seen Alkaios recently promote him to the First Speria. *'Leader Atlas' - The current commander of the Athropos who has, as per tradition, set aside his original name to assume that of Atlas, a near mythical warrior from the Founding of the Chapter who carved his way through a horde of genestealers to secure the battleship which would be converted into the Battle barge Argo, pride of the Chapter. Since then the various Atlas’s have always been at the heart of every battle, tallying up an incredible list of achievements and victories. The latest Atlas lives up to the name, having recently taken part in the Indomitus crusade. *'Forgemaster Hephaestus '- A marine who was initiated alongside Alkaios, Hephaestus suffered from crippling complications which left him unable to perform his duties. He was denied the mercy of the Sangomas though by Alkaios, who was guided by the Spiritwalkers to keep Hephaestus alive and part of the Chapter. Alkaios decreed that Hephaestus would go to Mars itself to become a Techmarine. At first Hephaestus cursed and hated his friend for keeping him shackled in this crippled body, seeing it as a cruel fate. This changed when he got the Mars. The Mechanicus rebuilt his body, their technology far surpassing that available in Ultima Segmentum. Reborn in metal and faith, Hephaestus eagerly absorbed the knowledge offered to him. He returned to his Chapter as a fully fledged Techmarine and swiftly rose to the rank of Forgemaster of the Lions. When Alkaios wanted a new war weapon, only Hephaestus would do and the Forgemaster performed admirably, crafting the mighty Thunderhammer which Alkaios named in his honour. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Nemean Lions' Power Armour is a dark grey with hide patterning on the knee plates and a tribal design on the right pauldron. Unlike in more Codex compliant Chapters, Lion Companies do not used coloured trim as a designation. Squad speciality (Tactical, Assault, Devastator or Veteran) is not indicated as the Lions designate such positions just before battle and rely on the equipment of the unit and HUD markers to identify these units. The squad number is designated by a small Roman numeral placed on the power pack. The rank of Sergeant is indicated by a blue faceplate and/or red transverse crest. Veteran status is conveyed by either a full suit of Mk III armour or the wearing of a piece of Apex Leonis pelt, gifted by the Regulus. Both of them being considered a great honour by the bearer. Chapter Badge The Nemean Lions' Chapter badge is a snarling lion head in gold on a hide coloured background. Gallery __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:MightyMoose416 Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Imperium Category:23rd Founding